


Meow Virus

by Estine



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Ears, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estine/pseuds/Estine
Summary: Vendetta Chris × Vendetta Leon里昂变兽耳娘啦！（被小刀插死）





	Meow Virus

**Author's Note:**

> 为了爽而爽hhh难免ooc，各位太太海涵！  
> 一直心心念念的猫猫里昂，终于写出来了！纠结好久到底要不要开一小下车，结果克里斯把我强行拽到了驾驶座（是真的）  
> 猫化的原因是瞎掰的就别在意了，las plagas要是有这种用处那我给里昂打十针（不）  
> 瑞贝卡：你们走开你们好闪

他在半梦半醒间被什么毛茸茸的玩意儿缠住了小腿，克里斯微微皱起眉，尝试着将腿从那个柔软温暖的东西中抽出来，但并未如愿，反而听见了一丝不情愿的细细哀鸣。

那像是猫的呼噜声。

刚刚结束了一次常规任务，不论是精神还是肉体上，他都还没有脱离疲惫的状态，然而克里斯还是慢慢地努力将闭着的眼睛撑开一条缝隙，黑暗中逐渐浮现卧室里物件摆设的轮廓。

他很清楚地记得，猫是从来不曾存在于他和里昂生活中的选项，常年奔波在外，处理各种生化袭击的BSAA前线作战部队队长和总统直隶的DSO特工，甚至连和恋人相处的时间都甚少，哪里来的闲情去照料一个过于脆弱的小生命。

所以刚刚的声音是怎么回事？

克里斯的意识还没有完全从混沌的睡眠中挣脱出来，他静静地等待了一会，奇怪的动静并没有再次出现，于是克里斯断定那不过是自己的错觉，然而脚踝处被毛茸茸的东西轻扫过的感觉太过鲜明，让他一下子睁大了眼。

“里昂？”

有什么东西闯进了卧室里。

常年和B.O.W.打交道的克里斯产生了一些不太好的联想，他尝试叫醒睡在身边的恋人，却被手上摸到的东西给惊得几乎呆住了。

柔软细腻的绒毛让人的心也跟着软了下来，温热的轮廓摸起来像是……某种动物的耳朵，随着他抚摸的动作微微颤抖了一下

指尖再向下，是里昂发丝的熟悉触感。

克里斯伸手去打开了床头的台灯，眯起眼睛，顾不得强烈的光带来的些许刺痛，他看向里昂。

那是的确是耳朵，况且毫无疑问是猫的耳朵，黑色的毛发在暖黄的灯光下看起来非常有光泽，甚至还有一小簇白色的绒毛点缀在中央。

发生了什么？

克里斯不敢置信，他的指尖顺着那对猫耳的耳根向下摸索，柔软温热的耳骨和里昂的头皮严丝密合，这的确不是什么万圣节的小道具，况且里昂并不会主动做这样……富有情趣的事情。

他掀起被子看了一眼——毫不意外，缠住他右腿的东西是从里昂的尾椎处延伸的一条黑色猫尾，尾巴尖有一下没一下地轻拍着克里斯的脚踝。

“……里昂？”

他稍稍加大了摇晃里昂肩膀的力度，对方皱着眉，勉强睁开眼，灯光同样让他的眼睛不怎么舒服，里昂毫无意义地低声抱怨了两句。

“喵……”

克里斯彻底愣住了。

里昂看起来也意识到了自己的不对劲，他眨了眨眼，迅速地坐了起来，疑惑地尝试再次说些什么，但是却只是化作了一声软软的叫声：“喵？”

浅蓝色的眼眸里一瞬间充满了震惊，克里斯这才发现对方的瞳孔甚至都转变成了竖直的兽瞳，里昂捂住了嘴，猫尾松开了克里斯，不安地小幅度摇晃着，于是他的余光瞥到了那个突然多出来的黑色玩意儿，他的手顺着身后摸索，在触碰到自己的尾巴时，近乎僵硬地怔在原地一言不发，里昂试图扯了扯那条突然出现的猫尾，没有掌握好轻重的力度让他疼得倒吸一口凉气，突然多出来的东西竟然有着无比脆弱敏感的神经。

黑色的猫耳无精打采地塌了下来，即使克里斯仍然没有搞清楚这究竟是怎么回事，但眼前的这一切似乎充满了一种莫名的魔力，让他的心脏砰砰狂跳起来。

“你有感觉到任何不舒服吗？”发生在里昂身上的事情未免太过不可思议，克里斯担忧地观察着对方的神色。

里昂轻轻地摇了摇头，猫尾跟着轻轻扫过克里斯的手臂。

他无法有意识地控制那条尾巴的反应，克里斯看着里昂相当吃惊的神色后推测道，他并不太清楚DSO指派给里昂的上一个任务是什么，以至于对方出现了这样的变化，但至少就目前的情况来看，里昂没有太大的生命危险。

克里斯的担忧稍许缓解了一些，转而好奇地轻轻抓住那条晃动的尾巴，顺势捏了捏尾巴尖，里昂无言地盯着他，抖抖耳朵，似乎是在警告克里斯别想趁机做些太出格的事情，然而这一点威慑的力度几乎可以直接被克里斯无视掉，他的手继续顺着尾巴摩挲。

脊背因为克里斯的动作而微微颤抖着，里昂小声地呜咽着，腰跟着一并软了下来，对方手指逡巡过的地方带来温和而刺激的轻微电流，让他处于某种愉悦又痛苦的边缘，所有的感官仿佛被无限地放大，当克里斯的手轻轻按在猫尾根部和尾椎末梢之间的那一处柔软凹陷时，他听见对方发出了相当软腻的呻吟。

“喵呜……”

那声音实在可爱得让人想再过分地欺负他，而克里斯也的确这么做了，他低下头吻住了里昂，舌尖顺着微启的嘴唇滑进对方温暖潮湿的口腔里，里昂的犬牙似乎也变得尖了一些，磨蹭在克里斯的唇上有些微弱的刺痛，但这点疼痛对于克里斯来说不过是一种相当新奇的情趣。

猫尾蜷缩起来缓缓地在身后摆动着，这大概是表达舒服的信号，克里斯在心底悄悄地笑了起来，

现在他总算能确定里昂一直以来都非常满意自己的吻技了。

他掠过里昂上颚的软肉，这让几乎沉溺在他温和深吻中的猫儿一个激灵，模糊的呻吟被淹没在唇齿间唾液交换的水声中。

下一刻他被对方猛地推开，里昂的脸颊通红，捂住嘴唇不断地喘息着，浅蓝的猫瞳瞪着克里斯，似乎是在责备他不该这样……乘人之危。

克里斯低声笑了笑，凑得近了些，轻吻里昂的颈项，他们之间的距离很近，近到他轻而易举地就感受到了里昂的身体所做出的热情回应。

“放松点，里昂。”

手顺着他的小腹扯下了内裤，握住了那个半勃起的器官，里昂轻轻呻吟一声，猫尾温顺地卷上克里斯的手臂，眼眶泛红。

对方指腹上的薄茧摩挲过柔软敏感的顶端，里昂颤抖着从喉咙里挤出零星破碎的喘息，他眯起眼搂住克里斯的脖子，轻蹭着对方的颈窝。

猫耳就在克里斯的脸侧微微抖动，于是他极其自然地轻咬了对方薄薄的耳廓，里昂低喘着将腰挺了挺，整个人几乎要蜷缩在他的怀抱里。

不知道是否是因为这个古怪的变化，里昂显得比平时要主动很多。

这只猫未免也太过黏人，克里斯情不自禁地微笑起来，另一只手安抚地摸了摸对方的头。

里昂的呼吸变得越来越急促，他细微地呻吟着，焦躁地在克里斯的颈边磨蹭，发丝弄得克里斯有些发痒，这是动物在交配时会被激发出的某种本能，但里昂始终没有咬下去，而是极为克制地用犬齿轻戳着。

“没关系。”克里斯安慰他，“并不会太疼。”

里昂呜咽了一声，软绵绵的猫咪叫声几乎让克里斯的心都随之融化，此刻他好像能够理解那些喜欢小动物的女孩们了，可爱柔软的生物能激起所有人强烈的保护欲。

对方大腿内侧的软肉开始痉挛着，指尖胡乱挠着克里斯的肩膀，他知道里昂已经离高潮很近了，于是慷慨地用拇指再次重重蹭过里昂的性器顶端，手上速度略微加快，里昂只能跟着断断续续地喘气，最后释放在了克里斯的掌心里。

浅蓝的瞳孔里尚且蒙着一层薄薄的水雾，里昂几乎是下意识地拉过克里斯的手，慢慢舔舐自己的精液，舌头表面好像也出现了像猫那样的倒刺，细细痒痒地让克里斯的心怦怦直跳。

“里昂，你还好吗？”这举动实在是有些反常，他虽然享受这样旖旎而情色的画面，但克里斯担忧对方的意识已经开始逐渐发生变化。

“喵……”

“是吗……这个东西或许在大量消耗你的体力，抱歉。”里昂知道克里斯指的是他没控制住自己别去撩拨里昂的事情。

他摇了摇头，将最后一点白浊的体液吞咽进去，眯着眼睛开始感到浓重的困意。当克里斯草草清理完毕再次躺回床上时，里昂已经安静地再次睡在他那一侧的床上了，当另一具温热的躯体靠过来的时候，里昂无意识地凑过来蹭进他的怀里，猫尾又重新轻柔地缠住了他的脚踝。

克里斯侧过身，将对方搂在怀里，低声喃喃：“我们该去找专家解决这件事。”

 

 

“Las Plagas”瑞贝卡浅浅地啜饮一口手中的咖啡，“它残留在里昂身体里的那个部分还没有完全失去活性，甚至和他前些天里所接触的一些东西产生了某种反应。”

她把手中捧着的温热饮料依依不舍地放在一旁的桌上：“不过这并没有对里昂的意识造成太大影响。”

“你的意思是……”

瑞贝卡示意了一下两人之间近的快要贴上克里斯手臂的距离：“只是单纯的依赖和焦虑。”她顿了顿然后补充道，“潜意识的体现。”

“喵……”里昂几乎是费尽全身的力气，才勉强让自己不当着瑞贝卡的面，朝着身边的克里斯倾斜过去，这种无法控制住自己的感觉糟糕透了，他焦躁地甩着尾巴，气恼地咒骂了两句。

“耐心点里昂，我们得相信瑞贝卡。”克里斯几乎无法让自己的目光从对方晃悠着的尾巴上移开，此刻里昂的样子的确像极了一只被人捉弄得心烦意乱的黑猫。

瑞贝卡看起来挺吃惊：“你能听懂里昂说的话？”

这也让里昂好奇地盯着克里斯。

成为他们目光焦点的男人微笑起来，他伸手摸了摸那对柔软的耳朵，指腹蹭过一小块柔顺光滑的皮毛，舒服的手感让他郑重地开始考虑他和里昂是否应该养一只猫来调剂家里偶尔显得过于冷清的气氛。

“他的想法并不难猜。”克里斯注视着对方的眼眸，“里昂从来不会对我隐瞒任何事。”

里昂低下头躲开了他过于专注的目光，这让克里斯看不清他的表情，但是左手却被猫尾轻轻地缠住，尾巴尖蹭着他的虎口，从那里钻进手掌心里磨蹭，连带着他的心也像是被羽毛抚过一样若有若无地发痒。

“现在我觉得，或许他一直这样也挺不错的。”克里斯打趣到，“毕竟有些事他从来都不会这么诚实地表现出来。”

“喵嗷——！”里昂恼羞成怒，尾巴拍打着克里斯的背，毛发几乎都要炸开来。

瑞贝卡忍不住扑哧笑出声：“我还从来不知道你有这样的癖好，克里斯。”

“这不是癖好。”他耸了耸肩，“难道你不认为这样真的很可爱吗？”

里昂的喉咙里发出相当有威慑力的低吼，看起来对克里斯的用词感到非常不满，但这点威胁显然没有对面前的两个人起到丝毫作用。

“好吧，我得承认你说得对。”瑞贝卡含着笑意的目光再次上下打量了一下里昂，“不过很遗憾地通知你，里昂明早就能恢复了。”

紧绷的脊背线条明显地软化下来，里昂满意地喵喵叫了两声，带着得意的胜利表情看着克里斯。

“谢谢你，瑞贝卡。”

“这不是什么大事，克里斯。”瑞贝卡眨了眨眼，“不过，下次替我带咖啡的时候，记得多加一点巧克力脆片和生奶油。”

“你知道那已经能被称作甜点了。”克里斯强调。

“除非你以后不会再找我处理任何私人问题。”

他不得不向她投降。

 

第二天清晨，被生物钟唤醒的克里斯，睁开眼的第一反应就是看向里昂，那对猫耳就像是变魔术一般消失了，连带着不在的还有那根黑色的猫尾。

他心下松了口气的同时，竟然还真有点儿遗憾。

里昂几乎和他同时醒来，此刻恰巧听见克里斯轻声的自言自语：

“果然还是养一只猫吧……”

他一巴掌拍在克里斯的胸口上：“你想都别想，雷德菲尔德。”

 

-END.-


End file.
